On The Other Side
by Osaru Sensei
Summary: What can you do when you become public enemy number one in a tyrannical regime? Stand up and fight for what's right.
**Okay, yes. This is not an original idea. It's based on a chapter in the anthology series _Various Vytal Ventures_ by the equally awesome Rassilon001.**

 **Time for a trip through the looking glass, people.**

* * *

"The shipment's here, ma'am."

"Excellent. Just give me a moment to clean up and I'll be right with you to inspect it."

The female Black Claw commander pushed a stack of paper together and rose to her feet to follow her subordinate to the loading bay. He indicated a large crate being unloaded from a bullhead VTOL.

"According to the shipping manifest we intercepted, this crate contains a whole arsenal of experimental weaponry for the Wizard. And also something called the 'Jabberwock device'… We've yet to figure out what it actually does."

"Let the quartermaster have a look, maybe he can figure it out."

"Yes, ma'am." The commander shifted her dog ears around inside the hood of her uniform, feeling the fabric uncomfortably push the normally upright ears down flat on the sides of her head pointing down towards her human ears.

"All right then… Someone get me a crowbar so we can crack this baby open and get acquainted with our new weapons of freedom." As soon as her request had been granted, she put a boot up against the crate and jammed the crowbar in under the lid. The sight that greeted her was most joyous indeed – several large rocket launchers with what appeared to be long-range targeting accessories. If this was the experimental weaponry delivery they had intercepted word about, they had to be really, really special – nothing less would be good for the Wizard's demands. She rubbed her hands in anticipation for the opportunity to end the despot's tyranny by using his own weapons against him. Such poetic justice could really help them bring this world peace. Her joy was short-lived however, as a loud thunderclap resounded throughout the large room. Normally thunderstorms didn't faze her… if not for the fact that a quick glance outside through the hangar windows showed nothing but a clear, sunny sky.

Suddenly one of the smaller doors on the long side of the building exploded inwards in a massive electrical discharge, hitting two unlucky soldiers.

"We're under attack! Everyb-EYAAAAGH!" the guard on the walkway below was silenced by a small metal orb that continued on its trajectory through the ceiling after it had run him through. And that's when the enemy showed themselves. Strolling leisurely through the hole in the wall were a young boy and girl, followed by a second boy holding a female dog Faunus on a collared leash, all of them dressed in the black leather uniforms of the Wizard's soldiers. The young Faunus was floating in mid-air, her slender frame aglow in crackling electricity. As a group of Black Claw soldiers rushed the intruders, she lifted her hands and engulfed the attackers in a torrent of lightning strikes. Suddenly she was yanked back harshly by her handler.

"Now now Yasmin, leave some for the rest of us…" with that, Slate Amarillo lifted one of the two massive swords slung over his shoulders and pointed them at his approaching enemies. A few steps later and their tunics spontaneously combusted, leaving them to writhe in agony on the floor until Slate shot them all dead. As the group advanced through their never-ending deluge of enemies, the dirt-blonde buzzcut boy who had thrown the metal ball at the lookout grabbed one of his adversaries' hoods and charged it with kinetic energy, then threw him back into his peers. They struggled to get him free from the now explosive garment, but it was far, far too late as it exploded in a showr of blood and gore. The leader of their team was alternating between shooting her opponents and chopping them with her shotgun-axe. When a soldier jumped her, she punched him in the face and pushed him to the ground. Reaching out with her mass control semblance, Flora Summers made the soldier's tunic heavy enough to completely crush his torso. She turned to her partner with a seductive glance.

"You know Xander, all this carnage is really turning me on… Fancy a quickie later?"

"Heh, we'll see… gotta collect the Wizard's stolen goods first though." Flora turned to Slate.

"Have Yasmin picked up the scent yet? Is the leader of this Black Claw branch here?"

"She's definitely here." Yasmin said before she was hit on the head by Slate.

"Speak when spoken to, girl. Not before." Slate let go of her leash, and Flora pointed towards the centre of the room.

"Fetch." Yasmin charged up with another explosive thunderstrike, and raced towards her prey. The last thing the commander saw before everything went white was a black Grimm mask, framed by shoulder-length, reddish blonde hair.

* * *

The torture had gone on for several hours, but the commander of the Black Claw cell hadn't revealed anything useful. She'd only ever made one request, over and over – let her speak to Yasmin Meški just once, then they could do whatever they wanted with her. She knew her days were numbered, no point in prolonging what was sure to happen eventually. She had managed a weak smile behind all the bruises and blood as Yasmin stepped through her cell door.

"Speak your business, I have my master to return to." She glared at the woman through the slits of her mask.

"Yasmin, don't be like that… don't you recognise my voice?" The captive woman struggled against her chains to pull down her hood, her ears plopping upright again for what seemed like ages ago.

"It's _me_. Your Auntie Anita." Yasmin's expression remained unchanged from her scowl.

"I know _exactly_ who you are. You're a traitor to our family, and an enemy of the Wizard."

"No… please don't be like that… You know I only do this so we Faunus will be treated as equals…" Anita said with a broken-hearted expression.

"We're not _equals_. We're _animals_. _Pets_. This conversation is over. Goodbye." Yasmin growled and walked out of the cell. She didn't look back as the guard entered the cell and closed the door. She didn't flinch at the gunshot that echoed down the hallway. She had done the Wizard a great favour by cutting the head off of one of the last remaining Black Claw cells.

So why did she feel so _guilty_?

* * *

 **AN: Ladies and gentlemen – you've just witnessed the first ever written Wilhelm Scream.**

 **Yasmin as a Stormcaller Warlock? Huh.**

 **I do not own RWBY, that's RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**


End file.
